That Teasing Game
by Hungryx2Hagrid
Summary: Lily and James come up with a game to drive each other crazy. For mature audiences only and it will probably become more lemony as we go. Did I say probably? I meant definitely.
1. Chapter 1

**That Teasing Game**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me. But it would be totally awesome if it did **

It had started at the beginning of the Christmas Holiday.

James was patrolling the Hogwarts Express one last time with Lily to make sure everyone had gotten off of the train safely. Noting that no one else was on board, James pulled Lily into an empty compartment. He smiled slightly as his girlfriend, caught off guard by his sudden tug, tripped into him. James, however, didn't budge from the spot; instead he pulled her in tenderly for a kiss. He adored kissing Lily, and he never missed an opportunity to snog her senseless.

When he released her, she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him, her slender fingers lightly scratching at his back. He rested his head on top of hers. "I'm going to miss you during the next few weeks." He sighed into her hair. Oh, how he loved her hair.

"It's not that long, James." She pulled half way out of his embrace, met his eyes and smiled, "Besides, you're coming over for dinner in a few days."

"Yes, and as much as I'm looking forward to meeting your family, I'm afraid I'm going to die."

"Oh come on!" She said, exasperated. "You're not _still_ letting that get to you, are you?"

"Lily! It's not easy to forget something like that!" said James, his eyes going wide with fear.

"You know Sirius was exaggerating, my Dad is not that big and scary!"

James thought on this for a moment. Sirius did love to make James uncomfortable. But on the other hand he was his best mate, and seemed rather sincere when he described the mass that was Lily's father. Was Sirius just trying to make him fret over nothing? Or was it a genuine warning?

James was pulled out of his thinking trance by the sound of Lily lightly giggling at him. "James." She said taking his head into her hands, "My Dad is a nice guy."

"Well, obviously he's nice to you, Lily! What if he sees me touching you and his instincts kick in and he kills me?"

"Well yeah, we can't just start snoggning in the middle of the kitchen" Lily rolled her eyes, "but it's not like my Dad is going to throttle you if you hold my hand."

"Don't say things like that, you're going to scare me away!" James said, panicked. "Is he someone capable of throttling me?!" James felt his voice getting higher and made a mental note to try and tone it down.

"What, you're not afraid to take on a bunch of Death Eater Slytherins for calling me some pointless name, but you're afraid of my Dad?" she apparently still thought this was funny because she giggled.

"That's because I can use this little thing called _magic_ to defend my girlfriend's honor. I'm pretty sure imperiusing your dad in to liking me would only work out temporarily."

"You know what I think?" Lily asked.

"What do you think, Miss Evans?" He replied, wrapping his arms around her again, both hands placed firmly on her lower back.

"I think you're looking forward to it. I think you want to come."

James knew she meant absolutely nothing dirty by this, but he just couldn't let the opportunity pass him by. "Lily dearest, I always want to do that when I'm with you." For good measure he added a wink and a smirk.

"That is not what I meant!" She thumped him playfully on the chest.

James laughed, deciding to be even more obnoxious he started swinging his arms around her from side to side and pulling her this way and that so she lost her balance. Putting on his most desperate voice he wailed, "How will I ever do it without you!"

James looked down at Lily with a huge grin as he laughed at his own actions. She looked at him with an amused smile on her lips. "You're goofy."

Then, with one of the most seductive voices he had ever heard her use, Lily added, "But really…I think you can manage without me until then…" and she slid her hands purposefully over the front of his trousers.

James twitched. Merlin she was going to be the death of him. "Now, Lily" he started in a mock serious tone, "that kind of behavior is not acceptable from the Head Girl."

"Which kind of behavior?" She asked innocently as she repeated the action, this time lingering with a bit more friction. At this, James definitely felt himself beginning to harden. They didn't have enough time still left on the train for this to lead anywhere he wanted it to go. "Lily…" he trailed off warningly.

"Oh!" She gasped in mock innocence, "this kind of behavior?" And this time James could not stop his hips from bucking forward slightly against her hands.

"Yes, you bloody tease, now let's go before someone comes to check on us." However he did not pull away from her hands. The pressure and the warmth of the contact felt amazing against his member.

"But James," she started, now keeping a constant rhythm with her hand against the front of his trousers, "I just want to give you something to remember."

James groaned, Merlin how he wanted to take her right then and there. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaned in, and ghosted her lips against his, James closed his eyes. She kissed him slowly and deliberately, never giving in to his need for more. In his horny state he felt her arms leave his neck and anticipated them again going to his trousers. However, when this contact never came, and her lips never returned to his, he opened his eyes to see his girlfriend standing at the entrance of the compartment with the door open. She reached forward and tugged at his arm and before James knew what was happening she was leading him onto the platform in his hot and bothered state.

Under the pretense of giving her a hug, he whispered into her ear, "You're a little minx. Did you know that?"

"No idea what you're talking about." But Lily's face gave her away, cracking into a huge grin.

"See you in a few days for dinner, James. Don't be late!" And with that she apparated off of the platform, leaving James on his own to deal with his situation.

**A/N: What do you guys think? Should I keep writing new chapters?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Anything you recognize does not belong to me. But it would be totally awesome if it did **

Chapter 2

James checked his reflection again before heading off to Lily's for the night. He ruffled his hair one last time for good measure as he pointed his wand at his trunk and shrunk it so it could fit in his pocket. After collecting everything that he needed and after saying goodbye to his parents, James got out his wand and concentrated hard on the address Lily had given him for her house. He spun on the spot feeling that awful tightening all over his body until he landed softly in Lily's backyard.

Remembering he was in a muggle area he hastily stowed his wand in his back pocket and started crunching through the snow towards the house. Her backyard was long and narrow with high bushes that acted as a fence on all sides of the yard. As he reached the back of the house, James found himself bathed in light coming from a large window. Through the window he could see that Lily and what James assumed to be her mother were in the kitchen. Lily was chopping something and her mother, a petite blonde woman, was stirring something over a stove.

James reached the back door and knocked loudly and clearly. He watched through the window as Lily's head shot up towards the noise and then to the window. She smiled at him and he returned it in full force. It was nice to see his girlfriend, even if it had only been a few days since she left him wanting at the train station.

She opened the door and welcomed him in. James shook off his boots before entering the house to prevent tracking in snow; he wanted to make a good impression. He smiled down at Lily, thinking about how lovely she looked when a noise from the kitchen pulled him out of his thoughts. Lily's mother had just placed something in the oven and shut the door.

"Mum," Lily started, leading James into the kitchen, "this is James. James, this is my mum."

"Hello, James." Mrs. Evans said warmly, sticking her hand out. "It's so great to finally meet you. Lily talks about you all the time."

"Mum!" Lily yelped.

James chuckled and smiled his most charming smile while he shook Mrs. Evans' hand, "All the time? Wow…good things, I hope." James faltered a bit. True, _now_ Lily was his girlfriend, but a few years ago they fought almost every day. He looked to Lily for guidance.

"Yes, yes. Only the good things." She said and rolled her eyes at him.

Well, that was reassuring. "Is Mr. Evans home?" James asked, hoping to get that part of the night over with.

"Not yet, he picked up some extra groceries from the market on his way home so he is running a little late. Which reminds me, Petunia hasn't called either. I suppose I'll have to ring over at the Dursley's to see if they've left yet." She said and much to James' surprise a grimaced crossed her formerly kind face.

Lily let out a giggle at her mother. James had the feeling that he was missing something. He once again looked to his girlfriend for help.

Lily understood what he was asking before he needed to say anything, "The Dursleys _never_ stop talking. And it's always poorly veiled bragging about how sodding brilliant they think everyone in their family is."

"Lily!" Her mother snapped at her, "That is enough." Her tone was warning but James could swear he saw her lips twitch into a smile. He liked this lady. "Wish me luck at getting off the phone though. Oh, and Lily dear, can you finish making the salad and then show James to his room? I'll call you down when your father comes home."

Lily agreed while her mother walked out of the kitchen leaving James and Lily alone.

"I like your Mum." James said while watching Lily cut up some vegetables and add them to a glass bowl.

"She likes you, too." She stated matter-of-factly.

"How do you know that?" There is no way they had communicated; he had been there the whole time!

"I can just tell. She's my mum, it's obvious to me." Lily answered simply, with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, you know what's obvious to me?" James asked.

Lily looked up at him expectantly, "What is obvious to you?"

"That you look beautiful tonight."

Lily snorted. "That was bad."

James smiled impishly moving towards her, "I know…"He stood behind her and wrapped an arm around her front. Sweeping her flaming mane to one side, he kissed the base of her neck and whispered, "but it's true."

He could see Lily flush as her cheeks and neck turned a light pink.

She leaned back into him and he smiled.

"James" she said after a few moments, "I'm done with the salad. I can show you to your room now."

On their way to his room, James noticed that Lily's house was very warm and welcoming. Even though he was walking through it for the first time, he felt comfortable, like he could sit in any of the armchairs along the way and settle there for the evening.

"I'm glad you get to stay for tomorrow!" Lily spoke excitedly as she ushered him up the stairs and into the farthest room at the end of the hall. "Picking the Christmas tree is one of my favorite family traditions."

James was happy to get an owl from Lily asking if he could stay for Christmas Eve and thankfully his parents were flexible, agreeing that he could stay the night. They were just happy to see James happy.

"Sooo, this is your room for tonight." Lily stated as they entered the room.

"Gathered that one myself, love." James assured her with a wink. He got busy enlarging his miniature trunk back to its normal size and when he was finished, turned to look at Lily. She was sporting a seductive smile. James smirked and said, "Maybe we should finish our conversation from downstairs."

"We could do that…" Lily trailed off stretching her arms above her head suggestively. Her breasts strained the material of her dress top. James eyed her figure appreciatively and pulled out the desk chair behind him. He sat down in the armless chair, legs slightly separated and feet flat on the floor. He motioned her over, "I have something else to tell you."

"You do?" she asked as she straddled him, her skirt bunching up around the tops of her thighs.

James instinctively reached out to hold the small of her back in his hands, to keep her from falling. He pulled her closer and once again started to kiss the base of her neck. He took his time on the path to her mouth, kissing, licking and occasionally biting until he reached his destination. From her breathing and the small noises she was making in the back of her throat, James could tell that Lily was getting horny. When their lips finally touched he felt a wave of heat rush through his body. Her lips felt needy against his and his hands started to wander, one going into her hair and the other sliding down to press her closer against him. She let out a small moan, her hands clutching at his shirt.

They continued to kiss and her hands left his shirt and ran through James' hair. He took the opportunity to run his fingers on the insides of her thighs, getting close but never going quite far enough to where he knew she was dying to be touched. He continued this act until Lily whined and tried to take matters into her own hands, bucking up to make James' hands touch her where she craved it.

He never gave in though, and he leaned up to whisper in her ear, "Remember the other day, on the train?"

She made an acknowledging sound.

"That little game of yours was torturous." James continued to whisper as he finally started rubbing her through her lace panties. He grinned to himself as she closed her eyes and groaned.

He picked her up off of his lap and in a few steps laid her down on the bed. "And it deserves payback." He whispered into her ear in his best bedroom voice.

Her eyes flew open. "James." She said playfully.

He backed away from her. She propped herself up on her elbows, "James" She repeated, this time more desperately.

He continued to back away, finally reaching the hallway.

"James!" She looked at him in disbelief.

He winked at her and said, "I think your Dad is going to be home soon. We should probably go downstairs now."

Lily groaned and looked up at him out in the hallway. He waved and started down the stairs. _That_, he thought to himself,_ took amazing amounts of self-control. _

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, I want to know how I'm doing, or you can leave me ideas for future chapters : ) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Anything you recognize does not belong to me! Thank you so much for all the reviews! Let me know what y'all think. Enjoy!

James reached the bottom of the stairs to find Lily's mother in the living room talking in to what he recognized as a phone. Some muggle inventions were just so strange. How did her voice go so far?

He sat down on one of the overstuffed armchairs, not exactly sure what to do with himself. He caught Mrs. Evans' eye as he tuned in to what she was saying.

"Wow…yes, yes I agree…no, that's very prestigious…yes…how wonderful…"

She held the phone against her chest and used her other hand to imitate the woman on the other side of the phone who would not stop bragging about her children. James grinned. No wonder Lily was so sassy sometimes.

Just as Mrs. Evans managed to get off the phone, Lily arrived in the living room, still looking slightly flushed but otherwise put together. Something she was wearing was different but James didn't have the time to pinpoint what was different before he processed what Lily said next.

"Daddy's here." She announced, "I saw him pull up the drive."

James looked at his girlfriend and she smiled devilishly at him. That was not a good sign. That face always meant something was about to happen and usually in those situations James was on the short end of the stick.

A shuffling noise came from the front door and in stepped one of the tallest men James had ever seen. (No one could beat Hagrid.) He was broad, and dressed sharply in a business suit. He pulled his wife into a one-armed hug, simultaneously handing her the groceries as he kissed her cheek.

"You made it just in time sweetheart," Mrs. Evans began, "dinner is just about done."

Mr. Evans scanned the room and James made an effort to stand up straighter. He said hello to his daughter, also pulling her in for a hug. When they parted his eyes came to rest on James.

James thought quickly, wanting to make a good first impression, and stepped up to Mr. Evans.

"Hello, sir. I'm James, Lily's boyfriend." He said and stuck his hand out for good measure. Her father was stoic for a moment and then reached out to James' hand, crushing it in his own.

James tried to smile politely and not wince as he dropped his hand from the handshake of death. Lily's father turned away for a moment to whisper in his wife's ear.

James took the opportunity to look at Lily with a look that clearly said "Help me!"

It turns out that Lily didn't need to help after all. James could hear more people coming in the front door. He was thankful for the commotion; it would give Mr. Evans less time to throw daggers with his eyes.

James saw a girl with lanky blonde hair and a bony face walk in first. He recognized that this must be Lily's sister. She was followed in by…a small walrus? James couldn't help but stare at this man's mustache. The sheer vastness was incredible. It really did look like he planned for his mustache to sweep crumbs into his mouth. Bleh, gross mental image.

Something about their body language let James know that he shouldn't offer his hand for a handshake. But, still trying to be polite (and earn any brownie points from Lily's parents) he introduced himself, pulling Lily into his side.

"Hello," James started waving briefly at them and smiling, "I'm James."

When James didn't get an immediate response, he faltered, glancing questioningly at his girlfriend. Lily jumped in, "James, this is Petunia, my sister" she said gesturing towards her. "And this is her fiancé, Vernon Dursley."

Ah, so that's who the walrus was.

"Pleased to meet you." Petunia said tightly, it was obvious that she wasn't too pleased.

She stood behind Vernon and he crossed his arms in what James assumed was supposed to be a menacing manner. It would probably have been more menacing if Vernon was taller, but James, being tall himself, had no problem looking over Vernon's icy stare.

"How was your day out, sweetheart?" Mrs. Evans asked Petunia.

"It was horrid." Petunia replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Vernon and I saw Emily Rose looking at the same reception venue as we are. The nerve of that girl! I'm the one who told her we were looking there! She wouldn't have known it without me! No way are we going to get married at the same place as she is. Everyone will think we've copied her."

"Who cares where Emily Rose gets married, didn't you really like that venue?" Lily asked.

"Lily, you don't understand. People will talk. And I don't want my wedding spoiled by anything. Especially by our guests talking about how we picked the same venue as a girl just down the street." Petunia sneered.

Merlin, James happy that Lily wasn't like that. James had a theory that every girl was a bit crazy but Petunia seemed like a real piece of work.

"Tuney, you're being ridiculous."

"Don't call me that, Lily."

Lily rolled her eyes and reached out to grab James' hand, starting to pull him into the kitchen. Mr. Evans was engaged in a conversation with Vernon about golf and Mrs. Evans was trying to calm Petunia down. "We're going to set the table." Lily called over her shoulder towards the rest of her family.

"Thanks honey!" her mother called distractedly after them.

Once they got back to the kitchen Lily walked to one of the cabinets and reached up to get the plates.

"See?" She said handing them over to him, "Told you my Dad is nothing to worry about."

"Are you kidding me Lily? He tried to squeeze my hand off! I'm not sure it'll ever work the same way again!" He dangled his limp hand in front of him and swung it back and forth. "There goes Quidditch." James trailed off as he placed the plates around the table.

"Oh, please." She shook her head, "That was totally an act of intimidation. I think I know my father a bit better than you do after you met him for, what, forty seconds?"

James knew she was right. He had barely met her family, no need to go making hasty conclusions on how he came across; they hadn't even started dinner yet. Still, James couldn't help but feel a little anxious. He was a perfectly likeable bloke, but what if they actually didn't like him? After spending so long convincing Lily to fall for him, he didn't want to repeat the process with her family. Lily meant a lot to him, so it was important that he be close to her family.

"What if your family doesn't like me?" James finally asked, voicing his thoughts.

Lily turned to him, hearing the sincerity in his voice. She walked up to him and reached up on her tip toes to kiss him on the cheek. "James, I'm sure they like you… And don't worry about Petunia, she doesn't even like me and I'm her sister." Lily said this last statement sarcastically but James could tell that it really upset her.

"I'm more worried that Vernon's mustache will try to punch me from across the table." James deadpanned.

Lily chuckled and hugged James around the middle, "I love you."

"I love you too." James stated, cracking a smile. This girl knew how to cheer him up.

When dinner started, James helped himself to everything on the table. The food was delicious, but he knew better than to scarf it all down. His mother would never approve.

James noticed that Lily's father kept looking at him with a stern impression on his face and had yet to say anything since the meal began.

During a lull in the conversation about wedding favors, Mr. Evans cleared his throat and popped all of his knuckles. "So, James, tell me, what are your intentions with my baby girl?"

James felt his heart slide down into his stomach and instantly back up into his throat. Why was it so hot all of the sudden?

He looked down at his plate and swallowed the abnormally large bit of food in his mouth. He felt his face begin to flush right as he heard a big, booming laugh from the head of the table. He snapped his head up to find Lily's father cracking up.

Lily starting giggling and her sister smirked. He then looked over at Lily's mother who was trying to hide a smile behind her hand. With her other hand she lightly backhanded her husband in the stomach while shaking her head.

"Sorry, James, dear." She apologized gracefully, "Ian has waited for years to do that."

When Mr. Evans recovered from cracking himself up he again looked at James, "Sorry I had to do that to you, James. I just couldn't resist. And the look on your face was priceless."

James wasn't sure whether to be relieved or upset. He gave a weak chuckle and ran a hand through his hair.

After that incident dinner seemed to go more smoothly. Though James did sometimes catch disapproving looks from both Vernon and Petunia. Now that James was on the good side of Mr. Evans though, these looks didn't bother him much. He was perfectly nice to them and if they didn't like him that was their problem.

At one point during dinner, Vernon was dragging on and on about how he worked for a company that made drills. So pointless really, magic would be a much more efficient way of taking care of the same problem. James glanced over at Lily who was sitting next to him. She sported that seductive smile of hers. Shit, what was she going to do?

Lily started by nudging his foot with hers. James nudged her back playfully. Next Lily started rubbing her foot up and down his leg. James didn't think too much of the action, if anything he felt comforted that his girlfriend was next to him. He did notice when she stopped however and looked expectantly at his girlfriend. She had pulled one foot up onto her seat and had started to take off her shoe when it hit James. The tights—those were what was different. James' eyes grew when he realized Lily was sitting next to him wearing his favorite black lace garter and tights set. Just the image of Lily in those garters was enough to excite him and now she was rubbing her stocking clad legs against his under the table? Too much.

No one was paying attention to them; Vernon was dominating the conversation with his boring drill stories. Lily winked at him and reached forward, pretending that she really wanted something across the table. She dropped her left hand into James' lap, which was more or less covered by the table cloth, as she reached across the table with her right hand to grab another dinner roll.

When she sat down, she was suddenly much closer to him and her hand was resting on his upper thigh. James shot Lily a warning look. She smiled and batted her eyelashes. Damn her and her feminine ways!

She began to move her fingers, stroking and massaging his upper thigh. James could see where this was going and usually he would have liked it but not when he was at the dinner table with her family.

James tried to think of anything but Lily's hand as it made its way closer and closer to his member. His hormone filled brain reminded him that she was wearing stocking and garters. All of his attempts went up in smoke when Lily reached her goal and started rubbing him through his pants. This was the train all over again. James firmly put his hand over Lily's and stroked a few times with her (He couldn't help it, it was hard to think with the head on his shoulders) before he took her hand and placed it on her own lap.

He politely excused himself from the table and went to the bathroom to cool down. What was she playing at, teasing him at the table with her parents there?

When James got back to the table, Mrs. Evans and Petunia had scooped ice cream for everyone. Lily handed him a bowl and a spoon and sat across from him at the table. Vernon and Mr. Evans had already finished their ice cream by the time James and Lily sat down, so they retired to the den to relax for the night. Petunia had also finished by seemed intent of clearing some of the bowls.

"Petunia, I can wash those if you want to go sit with Vernon." Lily offered to her sister.

Petunia gave her a skeptical look, but ultimately accepted, "Just be sure to do them right."

Mrs. Evans watched her eldest daughter leave the room and said to no one in particular, "That girl likes cleaning way too much. It's unnatural." She shook her head and looked over at Lily who James could tell was trying to hold in a giggle.

Mrs. Evans looked at the pair of them and told them matter-of-factly, "I never said that." Then she stood up, having finished her bowl and took it to the sink. "Lily, please do wash them correctly, darling." And with that last wish, she left the room.

James looked over at Lily. Her green eyes flicked up to meet his as she brought her spoon up to her mouth and suggestively licked the ice cream off of it. She moved to sit on the table, and crossed her legs. It might look casual to someone who didn't know anything was going on, but James knew better. She got another spoonful of ice cream and brought it to her lips. She winked at him as she slowly slid it off the spoon with her tongue.

James was mesmerized, Merlin he was lucky to have such a wonderful, kind, sexy, sexy girlfriend. "You're going to kill me. You know that right?"

"Oh, come on James. Just a little teasing, you know, like you did to me earlier." She winked.

"Hey! That was only because you did it first on the train. It deserved payback!"

"Mmhhmm, you're right. It really did." Lily said playfully, as if she were appeasing a three-year-old.

James was going to say something about how she shouldn't mock him, or tease him for that matter but considering that Lily leaned across the table to kiss him, he figured it could wait. He stood up and moved to her side of the table so he could wrap his arms around her. He sunk into the kiss, holding her firmly to his frame. She tasted like vanilla and that coupled with her earlier teasing and the suggestive eating of the ice cream was making James very horny. He pulled back, moved her gorgeous hair and started to kiss her neck, slowly making his way down and then back up.

Just then, the door opened and James could feel Lily tense underneath him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Gross. Get a room."

James could not be happier to hear those words. Those wonderful, wonderful words meant that it was Petunia who found Lily and James snogging in the kitchen and not her parents. Especially not her father. James dropped his hands from Lily's sides and she stepped around him to stick her tongue out at her sister.

"I knew you wouldn't do the dishes correctly." Petunia sneered. "I'll see to it that these get properly cleaned. Just put the ice cream away."

What was up with that girl and cleaning?

When Petunia turned towards the sink full of dishes Lily made a face at her back. James didn't blame her. Petunia didn't seem very subtle with her feelings.

James handed the ice cream to Lily who put it away easily, knowing the exact hole in the freezer from which it came. Interesting thing, a freezer. Just another of those weird muggle inventions.

After the ice cream was sorted, Lily took James by the hand and led him into the den. "Alright family," Lily started, "what movie are we going to watch?"

Something tripped James' memory. He recognized the word from muggle studies. Hadn't Moony talked about a movie at some point in the past?

Mr. Evans, who was seated in an armchair next to his wife, looked over to James. "What kind of movies do you enjoy James?"

"Well, I've never actually seen a movie, sir."

A loud chortle sounded from the other side of the room. James looked around bewilderedly until he found the source of the strange noise. Vernon Dursley was unsuccessfully trying to cover his mouth as he cracked up at James' simple statement.

"Y-you've never seen a movie?" He asked in disbelief. "My parents were good enough to take me to the cinema every week. Sometimes we even went twice."

Shocker, Vernon was bragging again. "Where I'm from we don't have movies." James explained, brushing Vernon off and turning to face Lily's parents.

"Well then, Lily, what do you think James would enjoy?" Mrs. Evans asked, looking at her daughter.

Lily turned to James and pretended to size him up. She stuck her palm to his forehead and closed her eyes. "James wants to watch…._Live and Let Die_." She stated matter-of-factly.

"He does?" her dad raised an eyebrow at her.

Lily smiled sweetly and nodded.

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that you like James Bond movies, right?" He asked knowingly.

"No, no." Lily assured, "It's because they share the same first name. And he's excited about the chase scenes and the explosions."

James felt Lily nudge him in the side with her elbow. "Yes, I've heard of that movie. "James piped up and then hastily added, "always wanted to see it." nudging Lily back playfully.

"Alright, alright. You've convinced me." Mr. Evans said, putting his hands up in mock surrender. "We'll start it just as soon as Petunia comes out. What is that daughter of mine doing anyway?"

"Making sure the dishes were properly cleaned." Lily answered obediently. "She'll be out soon."

James was led by Lily over to the loveseat where he engaged with Lily's father in a discussion on Quidditch until Petunia came back into the den and joined Vernon on the couch.

James expected her to sit still like a statue but she leaned into Vernon and put her head on his shoulder. Vernon wrapped his plump arm around her and James vaguely pictured him snapping her thin frame in half.

Well, at least they liked each other.

When everyone was settled down Lily bounced from the loveseat, turned the lights off and the movie on. She ran back at full speed and gleefully jumped onto the seat accidently smacking James with her hair in the process.

"Sorry, darling." She whispered, lightly kissing him on the cheek. James decided that he didn't mind one bit.

The opening credits started to roll and James felt Lily reach over and grab his movie was entertaining. The muggle gadgets were funny.

About halfway through the movie Lily was curled up and laying on James. Her head came to rest right under his chin and he kept inhaling the sweet smell of her hair. James ran a hand through her bright locks, feeling how soft it was. She leaned her head back into his hand and he rubbed small circles on her scalp.

As much as James was enjoying this movie he couldn't help but think about how happy he was to be sitting here watching it with Lily. His Lily, his mind corrected him happily. James also couldn't help but think about Lily in those garters. She was practically on top of him now, using him as part of the loveseat and James was only separated from his very favorite article of lingerie by the material of Lily's dress.

James' thoughts about his girlfriend and the fact that this other James bloke was clearly intending to do the dirty with his lady was making James hot under the collar. Spurred on by his thoughts, he slipped his hand down the back of Lily's body and until he reached her bum. He pinched her there and she squeaked. James stifled a chuckle. He loved to make Lily squirm.

The rest of the movie was uneventful and James found his eyes heavy from watching the bright light in the otherwise dark den. After the movie Lily's family peeled off one by one to other parts of the house until only Lily and James were left in the den.

James yawned and turned to Lily, "What else do you want to do?"

"Well, if you're tired, we can go get ready for bed." She suggested easily.

"Actually, I rather like what you're wearing now." James waggled his eyebrows at her.

"I see. Wouldn't you like it more if I took it off?" She asked coyly.

"Mmm, Lily dear, I would like it more if I took it off for you." He said, smirking at the blush that rose on her cheeks. He ran a hand up her cheek and leaned in close to kiss her neck, right under her ear. James felt Lily's breath catch and he smiled into her neck.

"James," Lily said, pulling away from him slightly, "we should go get ready for bed."

James felt disappointment mask his face. Lily looked at him and offered a small smile. "Come on James, we can't just do it right here in my den. What if someone comes by?"

"I know, I know." James stood and followed Lily upstairs. He walked into the guest room and put on his favorite pair of sleep pants and an old soft t-shirt.

He went to the bathroom across the hall and found Lily, who just finished brushing her teeth, standing in front of the sink. James first checked to see if anyone else was around. Once he decided there was no one, he stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Lily's eyes shot up to his reflection in the mirror at the sound of the door closing. She smiled at him and James walked up until his front was flush with her back. Without saying anything he stooped slightly to kiss at her neck while his hands firmly made a trail from her ass to her waist and then up to her breasts. He ground slowly against her, trapping her between him and the counter. Lily let out a breathy moan as he kneaded and toyed with her chest.

One of James' hands was about halfway up her skirt, fingering the garter there when there was a loud knock on the door. "Fuck." Lily cursed quietly under her breath.

"Lily! I have to get ready for bed, would you hurry up in there?" Petunia's voice rang through the door.

Shit.

"I'll be a minute, Tuney!" Lily yelled back. They both waited in silence, hoping Petunia would leave so James could sneak back out of the bathroom.

"Lily, stop hogging the bathroom!" Petunia shouted.

James saw that Lily was about to retort when the situation went from bad to worse. The next voice that was heard was Lily's mother's voice. "Petunia, what is all this yelling about?"

Shit. Shit. Shiiit.

"Lily is taking forever in the bathroom!"

There was a knock on the door. "Lily, honey, can you hurry up so your sister can get ready for bed as well?"

"I was here first! And I'm trying to shave!" Lily yelled back.

James quirked an eyebrow at her and smirked. She shrugged and mouthed, "What do you want me to say?"

"Okay, Petunia, why don't you come use our bathroom? We don't want to wake James up with all of this yelling." Mrs. Evans reasoned, obviously trying to keep the two girls from a fight.

James silently thanked Merlin that he had turned off his lights and left his door closed.

As James heard Petunia and Mrs. Evans walk back down the hall to where Mrs. Evans' room was he slumped against a wall. "Whew," he said, wiping his brow of fake sweat, "that was way too close."

"Yeah it was, I think I'm going to go to my room before things get more out of hand." Lily added, and pecked him on the lips. "See you in the morning!"

James took care of his business before heading silently across the hall and back into his room. He breathed a sigh of relief as he shut the door behind him. That really was too close for comfort. James heard Lily out in the hallway saying goodnight to her parents. He tried not to think about what had just happened or how horny he'd been all day.

James tossed and turned for an unknown amount of time before he sensed movement around him. He sat up in bed and grabbed his wand in one swift movement, illuminating the end with wordless magic. He was temporarily confused when he saw Lily in a robe closing a door in the middle of what he distinctly remembered was a solid wall.

She smiled at him. "I'm sneaky." She whispered smugly, climbing under his covers and snuggling next to his body.

James smiled at his girlfriend and wrapped a hand around her waist pulling her closer, "Is the Marauder lifestyle rubbing off on you?"

Her eyes lit up, "I dare say it is, Mr. Potter."

"And might I say, I have never been so happy about that." James leaned down to kiss her.

He felt her wrap her arms around his neck as she kissed him back in earnest, matching his eagerness. James reached down to the tie of her robe and pulled on the cord holding it closed. Once he successfully got that undone, he attempted to remove it. Unfortunately, because she was both under the covers and under James the robe was quite hard to get rid of. James was quickly frustrated and took his wand which he had stowed on the bed-side table to vanish Lily's robe.

"Hey!" She protested, "I liked that robe"

"Don't be ridiculous, love, you can have it back when we're done." James managed between kisses.

When he finally pulled up for air he realized what Lily was wearing. James felt himself grow harder as he surveyed his girlfriend in her black lace lingerie set. James memorized her in this instant, tucking away the mental image for later.

"Your turn." She said from below him, already pulling his shirt up and over his head. He felt her hands ghost across his torso and then down to the waistband of his sleep pants. James shuddered and Lily took advantage of his distraction by flipping them so that she was on top, straddling him. James was going to protest but Lily quickly ground down over him. He couldn't help but let out a groan. She continued at an agonizingly slow pace, circling her hips over his. The pressure over his shaft was slow, sweet, torture.

She bent down to kiss him and ran her nails along the exposed skin of his chest and arms. James was a puddle of hormones at this point, enjoying every sensation his girlfriend was providing. She intertwined her fingers with his and brought his arms up over his head as she started to pick up the pace downstairs. She failed to completely distract him, however, from the fact that she had somehow tied his hands to the headboard.

"Lily!" James protested. "This foreplay is going to kill me! At least let me have my hands!"

She giggled. Evil woman.

"But James," She purred, trailing a finger down his chest and into the waistband of his pants, "I promise I'll make it worth your while."

Evil sexy woman.

James felt her hand grasp his member and he shut his eyes tightly and groaned as she started to stroke him. She kept the rhythm up, teasing the tip every few strokes. When her other hand started to work his balls, James couldn't help but buck up into her hand, flexing his wrists against the soft rope.

"Lily, stop teasing." James managed, his thoughts not very coherent at that moment.

She leant down until her face was right by his and whispered, "No" against his lips before brushing hers across his softly.

Little did she know that James had been flexing and twisting his wrists and was now almost free of her bonds. James kissed her back as he slowly slid his wrists from the binds and before she could react, he flipped them so he was once again on top.

Lily let out a gasp at the sudden change and James smiled down triumphantly at her. He took her legs and ran his hand up and down the insides of her thighs before finally stroking her through her lace lingerie.

"So you enjoyed being on top then?" he asked cheekily, feeling the soaked crotch of her panties. He pulled them to the side and brushed her entrance with his knuckles.

"James" she moaned and threaded her hands through his hair, running her nails against his scalp. James slipped a finger into her, soon adding a second finger and curling them. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him, whimpering into his mouth.

"James!" She was more insistent this time.

"What do you need to me to do?" He asked her huskily, removing his fingers and kicking his pants off in anticipation.

She moaned in response.

"What is it you want?" he questioned, running the tip of his finger up her slit and putting minimal pressure on her clit.

"Stop teasing and fuck me already!" she let out, grinding down against his hand.

"Thought you'd never ask." He replied as he positioned himself at her entrance and slipped in.

James temporarily lost himself in the warm silky heat that was Lily. She brought him back by bucking up to his body, urging him on. James started thrusting into her slowly, building up a rhythm with her until they were truly fucking. He held out as long as possible, reaching down and playing with Lily to ensure that she reach the edge first.

As Lily came, he felt her walls contract around him in the most pleasurable way and a few thrusts later he tumbled over the edge himself.

They both lay there panting, spent from their orgasms. James tucked Lily into himself, pulling her against his body. "So," he started casually, "that was good."

Lily looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Understatement."

"Complete understatement." He agreed before kissing her lightly on the temple.

He watched her close her eyes, "sleepy time" was all she said before she drifted off. James didn't last much longer either, falling into a peaceful sleep next to his girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know, I know. I suck. Go ahead and throw tomatoes at me because this final chapter is embarrassingly far behind my other chapters (at this point you can even throw rock cakes at me). But at least I'm completing the story? Yeah, I know, weak excuse. As always, I do not own anything you recognize in this story even though that would be totally awesome. (AVPM anyone?) Okay! Here it is:**

James woke in the middle of the night to find Lily had pulled all of the covers to her side of the bed. He tenderly unfurled her hand that was clutching the end of the covers against her chest. She stirred and cracking her eyes open she found his in the dark room.

James tried to suppress his smile as she looked at him confusedly, "James?".

"Yes, love?"

"Why are you in my bed? I thought...you were riding a hippogriff...to get me stuff."

James couldn't just leave it; apparently Lily was having a very interesting dream. "What kind of stuff was I getting you?"

"What? ...oh, you were getting me floo powder, so I could get into the Ministry. Are you back already?" She asked, still half asleep.

James chuckled, and taking some covers back from her gently he answered, "Yes, yes. I met Sirius on my way and he gave me some of his."

"Can I have it now?" She asked, turning to face him eyes once again closed.

James pulled her into his chest, "I'll give it to you in the morning, okay?"

He stroked her hair out of her face while she mumbled an affirmative answer into his neck.

James absently stroked the back of Lily's head until her breathing became steady against his neck. Briefly before falling asleep James thought about how nice it would be to fall asleep like this for the rest of his life.

Later, James woke to light knocking on the door.

"James?" He heard Lily's mother call from outside the door. He tried to answer but it came out more as an intelligible grumble.

"Sorry to wake you, but would you rather have French toast or waffles for breakfast?"

He felt his heart drop as Lily responded to the question, correctly choosing waffles for him. Was she still in bed with him? Answering her own mother!?

But just as quickly as he panicked he recovered, realizing Lily was not in bed with him anymore. She must have snuck out this morning through the temporary door she had created between their rooms.

"Let him choose for himself, darling." James heard Mrs. Evans lightly reprimand her daughter out in the hallway.

James saw the door open and Lily poked her red head inside, "Well, what'll it be then?"

"Waffles" James reached for his glasses at the fuzzy outline of her face.

"And sausages?" Lily asked as if already knowing the answer.

"As long as it's not a problem." He smiled at her and winked holding up her underwear from the night before. She rolled her eyes and poked her tongue out at him.

He heard murmuring coming from the hallway as Lily disappeared from his doorframe. Just as quickly she ducked her head back inside.

"Oh and Mum says dress warmly. Right after breakfast we're all going to cut down the tree!"

After a breakfast in which James ate both waffles and sausages the Evans family piled into the family car and headed towards the tree farm. Lily helped James get situated in his seat, she sat in the middle between himself and Petunia.

The scent of Lily's hair hit James as she leaned across him to fasten him into the car. A smile spread across his face as he reached down to hold her hand.

As they drove to the tree farm, Mr. and Mrs. Evans started telling James what a hellion Lily was as a child. Even Petunia joined in to tell parts of the stories she was involved in. James' favorite story was about Lily drawing a family portrait on the wall in the den.

Petunia smiled, seeming to warm up a little, "Well, Lily had drawn in Crayon, and I immediately knew she was in trouble. But I wasn't going to tell on her until I realized she drew me with a beard!"

"It was a necklace!" Lily insisted unconvincingly.

"Lils, I saw that drawing. There is no way it was a necklace." Mr. Evans corrected her.

Lily shot a glance at James and shrugged her shoulders as if to say 'Oops'.

"Aw! Come on! What about you Mum? You believe me don't you?" She pleaded.

"Sorry darling, it was obviously a beard." Said Mrs. Evans, and as an afterthought she added, "A very well executed beard, though."

James chuckled, "And how old was she when she drew this masterpiece?" He had directed the question at Petunia who, he decided, looked much nicer when she was smiling instead of trying to kill him with her eyes.

"Oh, about ten I suppose." She answered, cocking her head towards Lily and poking her tongue out.

"Ah, so not so long before we met. Seems that you weren't as mature as you insisted little missy."

"Oh, James" Lily's mother egged him on from the front seat, "do tell."

"Well, the first time I ever met Lily was on the train to Hogwarts. And I'll spare you the details, but after we got into a small…..kerfuffle…. she assured me that she was acting her age unlike me and my mates."

"Ah, yes. That's my girl." Mr. Evans said, "Always had a knack for arguing."

"Hey!" Lily's voice broke through the comments of her parents. She looked to James, "You have to explain the kerfuffle! Or the story doesn't count!"

"I think that conclusion spoke for itself, don't you Petunia?" James asked turning to grin at Petunia. He was momentarily surprised to see her cold expression was back. Did the mere mention of anything magical turn her mood around completely?

When Petunia didn't answer Lily rolled her eyes and launched into telling the story to her parents anyway. James was happily distracted from his thoughts about Petunia by helping Lily recount what his mates referred to as "The Train Incident".

"I was only trying to find a compartment for Alice to put her toad in so Sarah's cat wouldn't eat it. But when I opened the compartment with James and his friends in it they assured us no girls were allowed and then Peter shot sparks at us with his wand. It was extremely rude." Lily told her short side of the story.

James looked at her indignantly, "Yeah, sure Lily. I seem to remember that going a little differently."

"Oh, really?" She asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

James refused to be distracted by her bright green eyes. He took a hand and covered them lightly. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"What really happened was that Lily stormed into our compartment demanding that we hold onto Alice's toad. Sirius refused claiming that no girls were going to ride with us and especially not a girl toad. As Lily was trying to negotiate, the toad jumped out of her hands towards Wor-Peter who promptly screamed like a girl and accidently shot sparks out of his wand." James finished the story chuckling at the memory of Wormtail falling out of his seat.

"He didn't mean to shoot towards the girls. It was his overwhelming fear of toads that brought the sparks on. We tried to explain but Lily insisted that we weren't acting as mature as her." James explained to her parents.

"Sounds like you were jumping to conclusions Lily." Mrs. Evans teased her daughter.

"But why did you all laugh if he didn't mean to?" Lily asked, confused.

"Lil, are you kidding? Did you not witness Peter's scream/fall combination? It was hilarious!"

"I thought that was supposed to be some sort of war cry!" Lily giggled.

"Well now you know it wasn't. The issue is finally settled." James said, squeezing her hand on her lap.

"Wait, you two can't bury the ax; we need it to chop down the tree!"

"Dad!" Lily snorted. "That was awful!"

"I know it was," Mr. Evans admitted, "but what better way to announce that we're here!"

James looked out the window to see trees of all shapes and sizes flying by. He couldn't help but think that it looked like he was flying over the top of the forbidden forest.

They parked the car and crunched their way through the snow towards the entrance.

"Listen you two, Petunia, Ian and I are going to take the right side and you kids take the left. We'll meet back here in twenty minutes with our candidates picked out." Lily's mother instructed James and Lily, handing them red yarn to mark the trees with.

"No! Wait! Can we go right?" Lily begged, clasping her hands together. "Please?"

"Why?" Petunia eyed her skeptically. Apparently picking the perfect tree was a competition in the Evans family.

"Because I always go right! It's my lucky side."

"Fine, fine. But be back here in twenty minutes." Her mother added warily.

"Thanks Mum!"

James pocketed his yarn as Lily grabbed his other hand and tugged him quickly to the right. She was practically running through the snow, dodging in and out of the many trees.

"Lily! Slow down!" he said, chuckling as she almost fell from the force of him stopping.

"James," she insisted, tugging at his arm, "I already have a tree picked out. I've been watching it for the last few years. It'll be tall enough now."

James allowed Lily to guide him with what seemed like intimate knowledge of the tree farm.

"Here we are!" She announced triumphantly, motioning to the most perfect Christmas tree James had ever seen.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding, babe. That is the perfect tree." James ran his hand over one of the branches appreciatively.

"I know!" She beamed at him. "And now that we have the prefect tree already picked out," she stalked towards him pulling her wand from her sleeve after checking that no one was around them, "we can relax." She flicked her wand at a nearby tree stump which suddenly turned into a bench.

"Excellent execution, love." James stated as he sat down on the bench and pulled her in.

As he leaned back on the bench she smiled seductively, "Good enough for a reward?"

"Definitely." James murmured as he pulled her in for a kiss. What started as soft and slow became more intense. He slid around on the bench and Lily climbed on top of him easily, never breaking their embrace. James firmly slid his hands from her shoulders, down her back, and onto her bum. He squeezed and felt her grind down against him, moaning slightly at the contact.

She reached back to his hands and brought them to her jacket zipper. James didn't need to be told twice, unzipping the warm winter coat she had on. Once he had it mostly undone his hands went immediately to her breasts, cupping them through the fabric of her shirt. She arched into him, pressing her chest more firmly against his hands. His pants were becoming uncomfortably tight as Lily started ghosting her lips over his. Teasing him with little kisses he couldn't return in time.

She unbuttoned his jacket and started to slide a hand down his front. James felt the anticipation as her path led straight to his straining member. Right when she would have touched it however, she removed her hand and started to kiss his neck, hitting all of his sensitive areas like a pro.

"James" she whispered in his ear.

James heard himself make a noise of confirmation. Gripping at her hips from the seductive tone she was using.

"I think…" she trailed her hand down his front again, this time lightly stroking him through his jeans, "it's time to leave."

Before he could register what was happening, the delicious feeling of her warm body pressed against his was gone. He accused her with a treacherous glare while she smiled at him and started to scurry down the path to the entrance.

"Dammit, Lily! Don't start that again." He cried chasing after her with a hint of excitement in his voice.


End file.
